Fear Me
by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: Two little one-shots I wrote for Savysnape7. Family for the first one, romance for the second, T because I'm paranoid. Read and review!


**A/N- So, this is the one-shot I wrote for Savysnape7, who one my little contest from** ** _Return to the Labyrinth_** **. By the way, Savysnape7, this is the scene between Jareth and Ashlyn (I'll provide a quick summary for those of you who aren't familiar with her), but the next one I'm ging to post is going to be completely unrelated my other story, just something between Jareth and Sarah. Enjoy!**

 **Summary of RttL: Ashlyn, the niece of Sarah, wishes herself away to the labyrinth, which she then runs. When she beats it, she remains in the Goblin Kingdom with Jareth, who kind of became her uncle, and Sarah. She also has a major fear of the dark. She's fifteen. That's basically all you need to know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Labyrinth_** **.**

I walked around the halls, my breathing shallow and panicked. It was pitch black, causing my nyctophobia to go wild. Three weeks in this goddamned castle, living in the Goblin Kingdom.

I had actually been on my way back to my room, as I had been going to the kitchen to get some tea, as I couldn't fall asleep. On my way back, no matter how much I desired to simply get back to the safety of my room, the castle had insisted that I had to go through this dark, terrifying hallway. Figuring that I wouldn't have to go very far, I decided to suck it up for a little, and attempt to not choke on my fear.

Yeah, I was wrong.

It's been about fifteen minutes of my wandering, and I was still in the caliginous hall.

I was on the verge of a real panic attack, when a small light flickered around a corner I hadn't seen. Immensely relieved, I ran around, only to smack into something, and almost fall. Luckily, a strong hand gripped my upper arm, catching me before I landed painfully on the ground. I stood carefully, and looked at Jareth, who seemed slightly surprised to run into me here, especially so literally. "Ashlyn? What are you doing here? I thought you feared the dark."

"I do," I replied, my voice incredibly shaky. "I was trying to get back to my room after grabbing a quick cup of tea, but the castle wouldn't let me go any other way, except through that hall. I've been wandering for a few minutes, and was about to seriously freak out, when I ran into you. Thank you, by the way."

"Of course." He dipped his head graciously, before eyeing me warily. "Did you not bring a candle?"

I gave him a confused look. "Never had access to one. Why?"

"I knew of your phobia," he pointed out. "Why would I make you suffer the darkness?" I raised an eyebrow, and gave him a pointed look. He simply rolled his eyes. "Against your assumptions, I am not cruel to children."

I would have pointed out that I wasn't technically a child, but I honestly didn't care right then. Not when it got me out of facing my fear. Plus, against my better judgement, there was another point to be made. "I kinda figured that you were making the halls do this. You know, since we're not on the… _best_ of terms."

He raised an eyebrow. "What would lead you to believe that?"

I counted them off on my fingers. "Well, there was the argument when I finished the labyrinth, not to mention I slapped you and seriously considered punching you, which I voiced. There was the pure chaos that you and Aunt Sarah come home to a few days after that, because I had caused a pandemonium that Paeris was _just_ able to calm down, but not quite clean up, before you returned. And the few little pranks I pulled. And, again, when I caused mass hysteria amongst the goblins. Then there was you purposely making me get lost in the castle. And get stuck on the roof. And the time you made my wardrobe offer nothing but dresses, despite how much you know I despise them. Then how I complained the whole day _because_ I was wearing a dress." I trailed off, realizing that pointing out the little war going on between Jareth and I probably wasn't the best idea. "Yeah, I'm gonna stop there."

Jareth snorted. "Wise choice. But, that wasn't anything substantial enough to make me force you through your fear. Despite what you may think, it is not my intention to hurt you in any way. I still hold true to my word to your aunt to keep you safe. Besides, you have yet to do something leaving substantial damage. I have no reason to bear grudge."

"Except for the dress," I snorted. "And the slap. I know as a fact that I hit hard."

Jareth winced, almost imperceptibly. "I do have to grant you that. Now, it _is_ getting quite late. Take this, it will lead you back to your quarters."

He handed me a crystal ball, which glowed softly from within. I accepted it, and stared into it's clear, mesmerizing surface for a moment, before returning my attention back to the monarch in front of me, giving him a small smile. "Thank you."

I turned away, before pausing, and glancing back over my shoulder. "Oh, and by the way? I'm kinda glad to have you as an uncle. _Way_ better than anyone back in the Aboveground."

I thought I saw a flicker of a smile on his face, but it was gone before I could tell. "Good night, Ashlyn."

"Night," I turned back away, and made my way quickly to my room, setting the crystal on my nightstand, before falling asleep, my dreams serene and pleasant.

 **A/N- So, yeah. That was that. If you couldn't tell, nyctophobia is a severe fear of the dark.**

 **Don't worry, the next one will definitely be Sarah/Jareth, and there will be no Ashlyn. I'm already about halfway through it.**

 **Well, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


End file.
